


Movie Night

by Of_Frost_and_Fire



Series: Jackunzel Drabbles [4]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), jackunzel - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Jackunzel - Freeform, Movie Night, Public Display of Affection, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Frost_and_Fire/pseuds/Of_Frost_and_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel was grounded and it was all his fault. So Jack decides to throw a movie night for him and his girlfriend for much needed alone time. The problem is the Merida invited herself and Hiccup to the movie night as well. Under usual circumstances this would definitely kill the mood, but no one ever uses the word 'usual' in a sentence with Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

He missed the feel of her in his arms, the smell of her shampoo. It was torture being away from her for so long. But he really couldn’t complain, it was his fault that she got into trouble in the first place.

He had convinced his goody-two shoes girlfriend to sneak out to a concert with him and their friends on a school night. He didnt expect into be on a school night, it just so happened that Aster played on Thursday not Friday like he had thought. Who has a concert on Thursdays anyway? She had snuck out of her house and stayed out till midnight. The bad part was when she went to sneak back in and her father had walked into her room at the exact same time.

She was grounded for a week. No cell phone, no going out after school, no computer. Despite it being a senior in high school, she obeyed her parents and the only time they talked or saw each other was in classes and at lunch. He honestly thought he would go crazy. He didnt realize how much he relied on just hearing her voice or holding her longer than a quick hug between classes.

When she was finally free, he demanded that they have a movie night. Honestly it was just supposed to just be them, but Merida over heard ‘movie night’ and was quick to say she had a bootleg version of some action flick.

So he found himself sitting on the ground in front of the large television, his back against the furniture and his girlfriend sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. Hiccup and Merida took their place on the couch, leaning against each other and sharing popcorn.

"That’s impossible." Hiccup mumbled as he watched the protagonist get shot in the arm yet had the ability to climb up a chain link fence as he fled.

"It’s a moo’vie, es not real." Merida whispered back, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"You think they’d at least try to—"

"Can you turn off your brain for half a second and just enjoy the movie?" Jack commented, leaning back his head to give Hiccup a smirk.

Rapunzel giggled, holding the blanket closer around them. He had grabbed the biggest blanket and put it around his shoulders so that it encased both of them as she held the ends. She was so small, her legs not as long as his with their bare feet poking out of the thick cloth. Well only her toes could be seen.

He held her close to himself from under the blanket, leaning his head against hers as she leaned back on him. God he had missed her. She smelled of roses and sunflowers, her skin was soft like silk and her body fit perfectly against him.

A mischievous smirk slipped onto his lips as that thought circled around in his brain. Honestly he couldn’t remember the last time they had been alone. A week? Two weeks? He almost groaned at the thought that he had not seen her naked in over two weeks. It was unheard of! A crime against humanity! Wicked thoughts filtered through his mind, his hands in folded from his forearms under the blanket to hold her waist.

The blonde didnt even flinch but instead gave a squeal of surprise when the bad guy got the drop on the good guy.

"You can’t shoot ack’urately like tha’." Merida mumbled. Hiccup smiled and through a popcorn at her,

"Who’s over analyzing now?"

Jack moved his hands down her waist until they rested on her thighs. It was then that she paused and looked back at her boyfriend, “are you uncomfortable?” She whispered.

"Nope." He replied, kissed her nose. She smiled and turned back to the movie.

He had to hold back a chuckle. His hands moved to gently run the pads of his fingers along the hem of her skirt, grazing her bare skin softly. She shifted a bit but not away. Good sign. He watched the screen yet didnt see the movie, sliding his hand up her thigh, palm flat against her flesh, pushing up her skirt. She gave a soft gasp.

"Jack what are you—"

"Shhh." He hushed in her ear, "Im watching a movie." He whispered.

Her cheeks darkened.

One hand was caressing the skin of her thigh, running a digit over the lining of her panties. The other hand had made its way under her shirt. She shuddered at the feel of his cool hands, her body warming as desire pooled into her lower abdomen. She had missed her boyfriend for the last week. Their kisses and touches were too fleeting. Se couldn’t even call him or go over to his house. They hadn’t made love in awhile either because of midterms. Her parents were strict about school nights and the importance of good grades. Jack, however, was not.

"You can’t—" she pulled the end of the blanket up to her mouth to cover up a hushed moan as large hand found its way under her bra, cupping her breast. "Not with Hiccup and Merida here." She whispered.

He kissed her temple, “The blanket is cover us. They won’t know, well, unless they hear you.”

She let out an ‘eep’, his thumb brushing over a hardened peak, rolling it between his fingers. She trembled in his arms, holding the blanket tighter around them. His lips tugged her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it playfully. She felt like putty in his hands, a shiver down her spine as he dragged a digit over her clothed center. She was already wet for him, seeping through the only barrier between her and his talented fingers.

"Is this all for me?" He whispered into her ear, humor on the edge of his words. She looked over at him in shock at his dirty words, her blush had darkened several shades. He chuckled. The masculine sound did nothing to calm her down. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened with desire.

"Ya okay, Punzie?" Merida asked looking down at her friend, "Es et too violent?"

"No! I mean no, it’s fine. Heh heh, why do you ask?"

"You keep gasping." Hiccup piped up.

"Oh sorry, I…uh…Jack keeps touching me with his cold feet." She gave a half hearted fake laugh. Both friends rolled their eyes. A piece of popcorn hit the top of Jacks head, bouncing off his white locks.

"Leav’ ‘er alone, Frost, let ‘er watch dae movie."

Another crash and burn of a car had their attention again. Jack leaned down and put his lips to her ear, “Youre gonna pay for that one.” He whispered with a smirk.

His hand moved to the waist band of her panties before dipping down underneath them. His finger found her dripping core. He grazed his touch over the little bundle of nerves before spreading her, a nibble finger dipped inside.

She gasped, her hand went up to cover her mouth as that same finger pumped in and out of her. She wanted to across her ankles, she wanted to be able to moan out loud but she had no luxury. Not with her friends right behind her. But if she was honest with herself, the fact that he was getting away with touching her like this right in front of other people only heightened her pleasure. She has always been adventurous, always loved new experiences. While this wasnt usually what she had in mind, she couldn’t complain either.

Another finger joined the first, his hand on her breast squeezed and teased her sensitive nipples. She didnt know how long he was expecting her to last under his attention. She could only out small mewls and moans behind covered lips. She could feel him hard against her backside, his member pressed against the front of his jeans in need. She shuddered, thinking of how her body begged for something thicker than his fingers inside her. His thumb brushed against the button of nerves and she let out a cry.

"What’s wrong?" Hiccup asked, looking over at them sitting shrouded in the large blanket. Rapunzel searched her mind for an excuse and looked up and saw the main love interest was holding a gun to the protagonist.

"I…I just can’t believe she’s a bad guy!" She cried, his fingers trailed up her folds and began to rub the bundle of nerves with slick pads. Her toes curled.

"I know right?" Jack chimed in, no one caught the husky timber of his voice except for Rapunzel.

"It was kinda obvious, she appeared every time something bad happened." Hiccup countered. Another intense moment of dialogue continued.

Jack pulled his fingers from her panties, removed his hand from under her shirt. He turned the blonde around so that he could easily pick her up bridal style, standing and heading for the stairs.

"Where are ya goin’? It’s not oaver yaet." Merida called after them.

Jack never stopped, barely looking over his shoulder and giving Hiccup a knowing smirk filled with wicked mischief. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the movie.

"Leave it alone Merida, Jack not one to sit still during movies."

Hiccup knew exactly why.

They barely made it to the boys bedroom, the lights stayed off and the door slammed closed behind him. His mouth found hers, slamming against their softness with eager passion. She didnt protest. She pulled his shirt up, he helped her tug it over his head before her hands were all over him. He smiled against her lips, pushing her back before picking her up and placing her on top of his desk. Papers, pencils and books were shoved off and to the floor. Neither flinched as he tasted her, his mouth begging for attention and for her own slick appendage to come play. Both forgot they needed to breathe. Blunt nails raked over his nipples, they hardened at the mix of pain and pleasure.

His hands shoved her skirt up, grabbing her panties and yanking them down her legs. Her own hands were undoing his jeans, pulling at his boxers until his cock sprung forth. He was thick and hard for her, the head of him glistened with pre-cum. Neither bothered with foreplay, neither cared. Both had been teased enough. He pulled her hips toward him, positioning himself at the center of her before shoving himself inside.

"Fuck me.." He gasped. She was hot and wet, engulfing him in a tight grip that felt like heaven.

She gasped at the intrusion, throwing her head back. He began to pound into her, taking her more desperately that he had imagined they would be after so long of being apart. He thought they would be gentle and bask in the reunion but instead they went at it like to two horny teenagers they were. He hooked her legs over his arms, holding onto the edge of the desk as she held onto him. Her nails raked against his back, red welts decorated his pale skin.

He shuddered, each thrust of his cock hit the end in her making her cry out each time.

"Jack!" She cried, barely holding on the closer she got to her end. She didnt expect him to reply by leaning back enough so he could move her legs onto his shoulders. The new angle made her see stars, her flexibility allowed her to bask in the pleasure.

"Cum for me, Punzie." He whispered, his voice punctuated with each thrust.

Somehow the dirtier his words were, the more the good school girl was turned on. A few thrusts later her walls fluttered around him, gripping him in her orgasm. She screamed out his name and he loved it. He always loved how vocal she was, how passionately she responded to him. He had the scratch marks to prove it.

He came himself not moments later, pulling her close as he spilled inside her. He groaned into her neck, taking in her after sex scent of feminine musky and flowers. After a moment of taking time to breath properly, he picked her up and placed them on his bed. Neither cared that she still had her clothes on, her panties hanging off her ankle. Or that he had his jeans on still. Both smiled in the after glow.

She pouted.

"What’s wrong?" He asked, worried he had hurt her.

"I wanted to see the end of the movie."

He chuckled. “My climaxes were better.”

He received a slap on the chest and a giggle.


End file.
